Mine
by HeresToTheFuture
Summary: Jacob is about to propose to Bella when she disappears. Not just disappears, but is kidnapped by an obsessed character. Edward will do anything to make sure Bella knows that she is his... Slightly creepy in part but no abuse. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there . I've decided to write another story as I'm struggling with my other story. This may have some creepy stuff so yeah Edward is a little sinister but its all good. This will kinda be an Edward and Bella story but still have hints of Jacob from Bella. I will also be changing to Bella's point of view after this chapter. Sorry its so short but I promise it will get longer!**

**Disclaimer: I own a fat load of nothing**

**Song of the chapter – Adele, Someone like you**

* * *

><p>The door clicked open, throwing a soft glow on the deep scarlet bed covers. Quickly, he flicked off the light, sending the bedroom into darkness and prepared for bed. He slipped off the trim suit and hung it up in the oak wardrobe, leaving him in just his boxers. He placed his watch on the nightstand, next to his beloved picture of an older time; a picture of his old home, La Push and the beautiful girl laughing with him on the sandy beaches. Smiling, he slipped underneath the bed covers, wrapping his arm around the girl whom he had been in love with for so long. She hummed in happiness, half way between a dream and reality and smiled sleepily as he kissed her pale shoulder, his rustic skin dark in contrast.<p>

"Where have you been?" She asked drowsily, cracking open an eye to check the time while snuggling in to body for warmth.

"Just at the office, these hours are killing me," he whispered in to her ear, making her giggle slightly as it tickled. He grinned as secretly he had been planning an engagement party for her; it was to be perfect; just a quiet meal in, with the party planned after where all of her friends would be waiting. He had waited too long, they had been dating for 4 years but finally he had found the right time to ask her.

"Don't forget about tomorrow," she said, knowing that there wouldn't be a chance of him forgetting their anniversary.

"I know. I have the whole day booked off. You'll be coming home to a perfect dinner," he replied, while she closed her eyes and chuckled silently to herself. If there was one thing Jacob Black could do well, that was cook a delicious meal.

"Goodnight beautiful," he kissed her cheek and nestled closer.

*_In Edward's Home_*

He watched, chocking back his anger as Jacob kissed her cheek. It was the best idea he had, planting the camera around her flat about a year ago, but it did mean he had to see _him_ as well. His anger boiled at the mere thought of Jacob Black kissing _his_ girl. He was the only one to love her; he was the only one who could treat her right, the only one to protect her from the world.

Yes tomorrow would be a special day, he thought from the computer. It would be the day Bella finally would be in his arms. The day she finally realised that they were soul mates, made for each other. He leaned back in his chair and thought about how those pink pouty lips would finally be kissing him, how she would hold his hand.

It was to be _perfect_.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave me a review and say what you think :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

****Hiya guys, been a while I know, my bad! This was more of a setting the scene chapter then anything else. Edward will be in the next chapter, don't you worry!****

**Song of the Chapter: Cosmic Love by Florence and the Machine**

* * *

><p>I woke up to a kiss. In my opinion that's an excellent way to wake up, no matter who you are. I sneaked an eye open and saw Jacob standing there along with a tray in hand with orange juice and toast. Did I mention he was wearing only an apron? I smiled and shuffled into a sitting position, as he placed the tray into my lap.<p>

"Happy Anniversary!" He smirked as my eyes travelled over his body. "Happehm…" was all I managed to mumble out, completely distracted by him. Nice one Bella. He sat down on the bed as I began to chew down the toast. I know it's only toast but my God could Jacob cook. Just the right golden brown with just a quick coat of butter, exactly how I like it.

"So when can I have my presents?" I cheekily asked, quickly sipping down the orange juice.

"After work, when you get home," He grinned as I childishly folded my arms and pushed out my bottom lip causing him to laugh. That was the thing with Jacob; it was so easy to just be me round him. "Fine! You can have one now," he turned and walked away, giving me an eyeful. He should walk around in that apron every day, scratch that, he should wear nothing every day. Seeing me watching he wiggled his ass, causing me to laugh out loud.

"Hurry up, before I have to go to work!" I shouted through to the living room, jumping out of bed and running to the bathroom. I shoved my toothbrush in my mouth and began furiously brushing. Dammit, I always manage to be late; no matter what time I set my alarm clock or get woken by a handsome guy. I felt some hands around my waist and a present popped up into my view. I grinned into the mirror, seeing his head resting on my shoulders. I pushed my tooth brush into my mouth as I unwrapped the present which was covered in a gorgeous black wrapping paper decorated with silver sparkles. I almost didn't want to unwrap it… Almost. It was a small black box with Pandora written across it. I gasped in surprise and popped open the lid and saw a silver bracelet with several different charms on it.

"It's beautiful!" I muffled, firmly taking the toothbrush out of my mouth before turning into Jacob's embrace, delicately holding the box in one hand. We touched foreheads, which was difficult since I was about 5 ft. nothing and he was easily 6 ft. 2, and he took the bracelet and placed it on my wrist.

"This," he pointed to a heart, "is mine but has always belonged to you. These stars represent our parents, because even though they're not here, they're still watching from afar." I sighed into him, tearing at the remembrance of how our parents had died. A day out to go shopping, meeting a drunk driver in the street and that was that. We were only 20 but I swallowed the bitter memories and concentrated on his deep brown eyes. "These flowers signify when we had our first date and I gave you flowers. You kept them in a jar for about 2 months," he chuckled.

"What about the clock and the house?" I questioned, leaning into him a bit more.

"Well," he started, and I could feel his breath on my lips, "the clock shows how we will always have time for each other and I really want to spend all of it with you. The house is where I'm at home and I'm always at home with you." With that he kissed my deeply, tasting every corner of my mouth. He quickly pecked me on the lips once more, "you really need to get ready for work" he smirked.

I groaned in protest but rushed to get ready. Just as I got to the door I turned to him, "I've got you a present, but you're going to have to find it. I've hidden it somewhere." I winked at him, before dashing to my car.

* * *

><p>I got to Forks Primary School just in time to settle down and get to my desk. The first couple hours of the day were fine; the children were on their best behaviour and really enjoyed painting pictures for their parents. God, I love teaching second grade kids, they were all just so happy and acted so innocent, and it really did warm my heart when I was with them. I had a warm cup of coffee in my hands, looking out the frosty window at the kids playing a game, all wrapped up in hats, scarves and whatever else their parents could force on them.<p>

"So! How was this morning!" I heard a squeal behind me. I turned to my best friend Alice standing there, hands clasped together in excitement. Her quick eyes quickly darted to my wrist where my present was hanging from, and with a gasp she pounced on my arm.

"Oh. My. God." she huffed, "this is more awesome than I originally imagined!"

It didn't surprise me she knew what Jacob had brought me, in fact she probably helped him with it. I ruffled her short pixie cut, causing her to jump out of my way and move it back to its normal perfect style.

"Thanks shortie."

"I'll choose to ignore that because Rose and I get to dress you up!" she grinned. I didn't like the look of that grin. It was slightly evil.

I frowned, "why?"

She looked at me poignantly, "you can't have dinner looking like that."

I looked down at myself; sure it wasn't fancy, just a simple long black jumper hanging off one shoulder, leggings and some boots. She touched my hair, which hung to my shoulders slightly curled in its normal fashion.

"I have the perfect idea for this," she walked back over to her class room, "I'll see you at the end of school!"

The rest of the day passed as a blur. I was just eager to get home and back to Jacob, I smiled to myself as I waved off the last parent. I turned around and their stood Rose and Alice, in all their glory, holding product after product and weighed down with a mountain of clothes.

It would be a while before I got home.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are as good a guy waking you up in a morning with breakfast :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there again guys! Hope you enjoy this one, I wonder if you can guess who the masked man was ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just having fun with the characters.**

**Song of the Chapter: Please Please Please Let Me Get What I Want by Slow Moving Millie**

* * *

><p>"Done!" Squealed Alice, and spun me around in my teaching chair. Rosalie was standing there in all her glory holding a mirror.<p>

"Wow," was all I managed to breathe out. My hair was pulled to the side and curls cascaded down my shoulder with a tiny pin to hold it all together. I was really pleased with the makeup, Alice had a tendency to go with a lot more then I was used to, but today she had only put on some foundation, eye liner and mascara. Oh and some blood red lipstick. I wasn't use to the colour on my lips but I had to be honest and say it looked amazing with my pale complexion and dark hair.

"I must say, you look smoking Miss Swan," Rose winked at me, "and that dress is to die for."

I stood up and grabbed the clutch Alice had given me. The dress was simple, red just like my lipstick with only one shoulder, and came to about mid-calf length. The look was finished with some black high heels, or as I called them 'death traps'.

"You can't expect me to walk in these do you?" I raised an eye brow at Rose and Alice.

"Of course we do. Now put on your big girl panties and strut over to my damn car," Rose pointed at her BMW that she adored. Thanks for the support, I sighed inwardly to myself and carefully made my way out of the class room and tottered over to her car.

I gave Alice a quick hug and thanked her, vowing to have my own back on her. I tossed her my keys so she could drive my car home. I hopped in the car and belted up while Rose talked to Alice. Their eyes were scheming and their conversation quickly dropped when they saw my frown. With a laugh, Rose jumped in to the car and sped out of the school gates.

"What's with that talk just now?" I asked holding onto the seat as Rose raced down the roads.

"Oh nothing," She smiled. I rolled my eyes at her. I knew she was lying, you would think after knowing her for so long she would realise this. We had met at college and became like two peas in a pod, where we did our teaching degrees together. We met Alice at Fork's Elementary School and she just fitted in with our friendship, it was amazing having such close friends.

We pulled up outside the apartment building and I gave Rose a quick hug and waved good bye. Why she had to drive me home, I have no idea, but you get use to asking no questions with Alice and Rose always scheming with Jacob. I clicked into the hall and hopped into the elevator, pushing the button as I did so. I have been with Jacob for four years now officially, yet I still got butterflies in my stomach thinking about how amazing tonight would be. I loved him with my whole heart and couldn't wait to see if he had found his present yet.

I practically ran out of the elevator, and knocked on our door. Jacob greeted me with a black suit on, with a crisp white shirt with a few buttons open, where underneath lay the necklace I had gotten him. They were silver dog tags, and inscribed on them was our names and the date of our first date. I crushed myself to him, kissing him lightly on the lips so I wouldn't cover him in the red lipstick.

"I've been waiting all day for that," chuckled Jacob holding me tight.

He pulled me to the kitchen table, and pulled out my chair for me like a gentleman. I sat down as he dished up my favourite food, mushroom ravioli. He sat opposite me and began to dig in. I took my first bite and moaned at the taste inside mouth, I swear the flavours just burst in my mouth. I looked up to Jacob staring at me open mouthed, and I swiftly looked down and blushed a deep red. He grabbed my hand and held it for the entire dinner. We spoke about everything, and it felt like we were falling in love all over again, which made me grin like an idiot.

"What are you smiling at?" He said as he took the plates and shoved them in the washing up bowl. He took out some chocolate strawberries that had me practically dribbling within seconds.

"You," I smirked.

He raised an eyebrow and suddenly began to look all nervous.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh…erm…" He mumbled, "I've forgotten… I've forgotten… the wine! I have to go and get the wine. I left in at Emmet and Rose's place." They live just down the hallway from us, but this behaviour was weird and I frowned at him.

"It doesn't matter. I'd rather get started on those strawberries," I winked at him.

He gulped, "well I wanted to do a toast to us, so I'll just be right back." With that he ran out of the door.

"Well that was weird." I said to myself.

I pulled myself from the table and settled in front of our television and turned on some music. I relaxed and couldn't wait till Jacob got back, we could have an earlier night, I giggled to myself. I heard the door open and close and leaned back with my eyes closed.

"I nearly thought I'd have to start on those strawberries myself," I said. When there was no reply, I opened my eyes and saw a figure standing above me, dressed in completely black with a mask on. I opened my mouth to scream and a rag suddenly came over it. Somehow because of the angle I managed to shove the intruders arm off of me and jumped up of the sofa. I eyes darted around the apartment desperately looking for a weapon. I glanced at the invader approaching stealthy, edging around the settee. There was no doubt that he was male, he had a tall imposing body, made of muscle and the way he moved screamed danger. I tried to run around it, my mind spinning and scooted around the kitchen table. Clearly this guy was getting fed up as he up turned the table and everything came crashing to the ground. I screamed and was pressed up against the kitchen counters.

"Please don't, leave me alone," I whimpered but the cloth came over my mouth and nose. I struggled with all my might but nothing worked. The last thing I saw was a chocolate covered strawberry on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

"Oh…erm…" I stuttered, "I've forgotten… I've forgotten… the wine! I have to go and get the wine. I left in at Emmet and Rose's place." I completely forgot to plan this bit and mentally slapped myself for doing so.

"It doesn't matter. I'd rather get started on those strawberries," She winked at me. God damn winked! I gulped and tried to get a grip on myself.

"Well I wanted to do a toast to us, so I'll just be right back." I ran out the door before I just took her right there on the floor. Damn I love her.

I ran over to Emmet's place, passing by a guy dressed completely in black. I accidently brushed passed him and shouted an apology over my shoulder. I had to get to their apartment. I opened the door and rushed inside. The whole place was dark, but I flipped on the lights and saw various people hiding around the living/kitchen area.

"Sorry guys' false alarm. Emmet, give me the ring, I completely forgot I left it with you dude." I said in a general direction. There was a few squeals as everyone realised I was serious about this and I was about to become the happiest man alive. Emmet crept out from underneath his computer desk, how he got himself under there in the first place was a complete mystery to me anyway. I reached into his pocket and produced the box with the ring in it. It was my mother's engagement ring that sparkled with the three diamonds that sat upon the white gold band. He chuckled to me, gave me a pat on the back and wished me good luck.

"Oh I need a bottle of wine too!" I rushed away from the door.

"It's not that bad, there's no way she's going to say no!" Someone shouted out and laughter rang out.

I flipped them the finger as I walked out of the door and went back to our apartment. The door was open which was strange and when I went in the kitchen was a mess, the table had been flipped over. I dropped the bottle of wine and rushed around.

"Bella?" I shouted. I ran to the bedroom, checked in the bathroom, and even looked underneath the settee.

I dashed back to down the hallway and threw the door open, everyone shouted surprise and began to cheer, until they saw my face and they suddenly stopped.

"She's gone. Someone has taken her," I finally managed to croak out and with that I fell to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm pretty sure you can all guess who he is ;).<strong>

**Just a quick Jacob's POV, so you can see what he was rushing off to do. **

**Oh by the way, I've started a new story that I really enjoy writing and would love to hear you views on it!**

**Its called The Rebellion Of Bella Swan**

**Summary: After the murder of her parents by King Aro, Bella starts her own rebellion with one main plan; get the Prince. He is key to the fight of the century, but how will she cope when love starts to blosom and things get more complicated then she could imagine?**

**It's set in a sort of medieval era and I want to know what you think!**

**Okay I think that's enough of pimping my other story out. **

**Review! Any questions and I will answer them!**

**HeresToTheFuture x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again guys! Thank you for all the story alerts and favourites, I really appreciate it but I would love to hear your reviews and ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Song of the Chapter: Fuel up by Stornoway**

* * *

><p>I knew I was in a car from the gentle rocking. The only sound was the rain splattering on the surfaces of the car; I couldn't even hear anyone breathing, even though I knew someone had to be driving. I opened my eyes and realised I was lying down, God; whatever he knocked me out with was strong. As I pulled myself into a sitting position I grabbed my head, trying to stop the dull throbbing that ran through it. I suddenly froze. There was a stranger driving the car. The very man who had kidnapped me and all I could worry about was my head. I raised my eyes to the mirror and saw piercing green eyes boring into mine. I sat back with a gasp.<p>

"It nice to see you're awake." He said. He didn't say it sarcastically, he didn't even sound angry… It was something else that I couldn't place.

"Wha…Why….How…." I stuttered, out of shock.

"I'll tell you later, just don't worry about it now." He dismissed me.

"I don't have a lot of money, and I have no family. Please if you just leave me here, I won't tell anyone!" I pleaded.

He snorted, "I don't want your money, Isabella. Please just go back to sleep." He begged an imploring look in his eyes.

I frowned, "how do you know my name?"

"It doesn't matter," he sighed.

I looked widely around and realised we were on the high way. I jumped to a side of the car, and began banging my fists against the window in a desperate attempt to draw attention from the other cars. The rain was so heavy that I could only see dark shadows speeding down the road; I doubt they would even be able to see me but I had to try. The car lurched to the side and parked. He threw open his door, and stalked around the car to my door. I shoved myself away from it and tried to open the other door but I realised it was locked. I screamed in frustration and hammered the window again. His yanked the door open and seized my leg and pulled my close.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I whimpered clinging to the other door.

"I'm sorry too," he whispered and brought out a cloth from his dark jeans. I still couldn't see his face because of his hood and the darkness that seemed to engulf everything out side. He brought the cloth to my face as I screamed and shook my head but I couldn't stop my eyes from dropping asleep.

The head ache was worse this time when I woke. This time there was no movement, just soft sheets beneath me on a soft mattress. The rain, however, had seemingly followed and continued to pelt the window in a steady rhythm. I wanted to keep my eyes closed, continue the dream that I was in bed at home but reality kept on seeping in with flashes of a dark figure chasing me and a car. I sighed, sat up and looked around. The room was simple, cream carpet and duck egg blue walls, with no photos or pictures hanging from them. The bed was also simple, plain sheets and plain cabinets either side. It looked more like a show room more than anything, no warmth or comfort came from the room. I rushed to the door checking the handle and found it was locked; I sighed and moved over to the wardrobe. I pulled it open and saw it was filled with clothes, I began to check the labels and saw they were all my size, I gasped. I ran over to the draws and starting pulling out underwear and bras that were also my size. I raised a hand to my chest and tried to calm myself down. It was clear that this person had been watching me, but for how long? How did they do it? The questions spun around in my mind, forcing me to sit back down on the bed. I ran my hands through my hair, a nervous habit of mine when I heard the door creep open.

He peeped around the door, seeing me on the bed; he came in and locked the door behind him. That was enough to make me panic again.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you," he began.

"Why did you take me? What have I done to you?" I shouted at him, standing up. It was only then I realised how tall he actually was, at least 6ft2 to my small 5ft5 frame. He flinched at each question and got down on the floor grasping my hands suddenly. I was too stunned to even move at that point.

"I'm so sorry. I had to. I just had to take you. Please, I will spend every day asking for your forgiveness." He begged.

I looked down at him, finally seeing him for the first time. He was undoubtedly beautiful, a straight nose, high cheek bones and a strong jawline all added up to complete a handsome face. His coppery hair looked like he had just got out of bed, but it suited him. However it wasn't that made me freeze, it was the utterly desperate look he had.

"Who are you?" I whispered, gently taking my hands from his, scared any sudden movement would freak him out.

He quickly stood up, taking my question as forgiveness I presume as a smile spread across his face.

"Edward Cullen," He grinned.

I was at a loss as what I was meant to say in return as it would seem he already knew a lot about me.

"Why did you take me?" Tears began to well, threatening to fall.

He suddenly looked uncomfortable again, "I had to. I couldn't let him…." He stopped suddenly looking down at his hands.

"Him? Do you mean Jacob?"

"Don't say his name!" He shouted unexpectedly, and I took an immediate step back.

"Oh God I'm sorry, I don't want to be angry. How about you have a shower or something and I'll bring up dinner?"

I stood unmoving, he sighed in defeat and stood just outside the door, "you'll forgive me one day Isabella" then just left.

His sudden mood swings were giving me whiplash, and scaring me to death. Did he honestly believe I would just settle in here? I knew right there and then that I would have to escape.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the lack of action here, but its more of a chapter of finding out where she is, interesting stuff to come up!<strong>

**I've started a new story called The Rebellion of Bella Swan, if you love medievalward then check it out.**

**Review with your ideas, thoughts and any questions!**

**HeresToTheFuture x **


	5. Chapter 5

**All I can say is WOW! I can't believe how many people added this to their favourites and alerts list! So a huge thank you for that and an apology for not updating for a while, you know how Christmas is. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just this is little story line. **

**Song of the Chapter: Fire and Rain by Birdy**

* * *

><p>I stood rooted to the stop, unable to move. It was all too much. Who was this guy? The name Cullen seemed to ring a bell but I couldn't think, especially with my head ache burning away. Come on Bella, move your feet, I said to myself. I slowly stumbled to the other door in the room and pushed it open hesitantly. I don't know what I was expecting but I let out a sigh a relief when it was just a bathroom. A large shower, toilet and sink. Nothing special just like the bedroom.<p>

I looked in to the mirror set up above the sink and groaned at the sight of myself. My make-up, to put it lightly, was a mess. With a mixture of rain, tears and anger, it had smudged in various places. I didn't even bother checking my hair, knowing it would be in a similar mess. I set about trying to wash it off, giving myself some sort of normalcy in this strange situation. I realised that the mirror was also a cabinet and pulled it open with curiosity. It held all feminine products, razors and tablets. I looked at the tablets and gasped, they were the very same ones vitamin tablets I took, I started feeling sick. I closed it quickly and moved to the shower and saw the shampoo in it. With shaking hands I brought it closer to my face. It was my favourite strawberry shampoo. I placed it down gently as if I would break it and moved back to the room in a state of shock.

This guy knew all my daily moves; he knew what I liked and what I didn't. How? I sat down on the bed and began brushing my hand through my hair before it got stuck. I sighed and set about sorting it out, avoiding the situation at hand. I realised I was still in the dress that Rose and Alice had given me, with that thought I started to tear up and put my face into my hands.

A small knock at the door and the sound of a key turning pulled me out of my miserable state. He peaked around the corner and entered slowly, sitting next to me on the bed. Unconsciously I moved away from him and drew my knees up to me. He let out a gentle sigh and put his head into his hands.

"It wasn't meant to happen like this. It was meant to be perfect, I'm sorry."

"Have you been watching me?" I looked up at him. He slowly nodded and all my breath left my body. "How long?" He looked away, "how long!" I demanded, rising to my feet.

"Since you broke your leg," he answered, his eyes meeting mine.

I shook my head in denial, "No that was, two years ago! Two and a half! Longer?"

"Two years, eight months and 27 days." He retorted precisely. I gapped at him, in shock.

"How do you even know me then?" I folded my arms in an attempt to keep myself together.

"Do you remember the girl that was in the bed next to you, the one with leukaemia?"

I frowned, trying to remember, "Lily?"

"She was my sister." He pulled at his hair, "I saw you when I visited her. I tried to pluck up the courage to talk to you but you always had visitors, always smiling, talking to my sister when she was going through the therapy." He looked at his hands, "I was just content with seeing my sister happy and seeing you most days. Then you left." He let out a shuddering breath.

"What happened to Lily?" I felt my eyes tearing up again, not just from the state I found myself in but for the young girl I'd often spend time with. "I tried to look for her but they said she had gone."

"Yeah, she was moved into intensive care. She just faded. Right through my hands." He stood up slowly. Suddenly he punched the wall. I backed away, scared at his unstable act.

"Why did she have to die? Why did she have to leave? Why did you have to go?" He shouted, collapsing to the floor. I edged towards him, still very wary. It was clear that this man was unstable, he had after all lost his sister but he seemed dangerous and unpredictable.

"Edward?" I put my hand gently on his shoulder.

He looked at me with adoration it made me shudder, "That's the first time you've said my name."

I stepped back again. How he could change from one emotion so quickly to another was beyond me. I never knew what was coming next and I hadn't even spent a day with him.

"I'm sorry Isabella, I'll try and be better," he said pulling himself up, "I'm just so turned up that you're here. Actually here!" His face broke into a heart breaking smile, with such pure delight that I had to turn away. For a while he just stared at me before I shyly coughed and rubbed my head.

"I'm pretty tired, is it alright if I lie down for a bit?" Then I could think.

"Sure, sure! I'll just be downstairs, call me if you want." He unlocked the door and just started through it when he turned to me, "I'll make you happy Isabella and I'll love you more than you can comprehend." With that he was gone.

I sat on the bed with a groan. Obviously he was desperate, maybe mad, definitely deluded, but he kept pulling at my heart strings with his story. If he had spoken to me we could've been friends, but it was clear he wanted more. A shudder ran through me. What was he expecting of me? Was he going to - I gulped - force me to do thing? I moved from the bed to the window. The rain was still coming down in a pitter-patter on the window, the window gently rocking the trees that seemed to go on as the sun slowly began to set. The house must be in the middle of the forest, I thought to myself. No one was ever going to find me if I was in the middle of nowhere. I had to escape. A plan suddenly hit me. I yanked open the draws under the bed and found what I was looking for: bed sheets. Lots of them too.

Yes the idea seemed ludicrous. Childish even, but I had no other choice I could see. I began tying the ends of the sheets together, forming a chain. A rope. After 4 sheets, I stopped. I would wait till he thought I was asleep for the night.

"Edward?" I shouted by the door after shoving my make shift escape plan back under the bed. A quick turn of the key and he cracked open the door. I smile at him, hopefully giving him a sense of false security. Once I escaped, I could get people to help him I reassured myself as he crookedly smiled back at me.

"I'm just going to sleep now, I'm really tired," I faked a yawn.

"Sure. Just one question though." He looked at me. "What were you just doing?"

I blanched, he must have a camera in my room, "I was… just sorting….out the bedding" I stuttered.

"Oh okay I was just wondering, you looked really busy," He chuckled, "Night Bella."

"Night Edward." I said through gritted teeth. He had no right to call me Bella. I closed the door gently, sighing.

This was going to be far more difficult than I anticipated.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go folks. Hope you had a great Christmas and all the best for the New Year!<strong>

**Give us a quick review please , I love hearing your thoughts!**

**HeresToTheFuture x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Can I say a big thanks to everyone who added this, I love coming home and seeing my inbox full of fanfiction! Special thanks to those who reviewed. Going to switch it up a bit here so you're going to see Edwards view point for a little bit before we switch back to Bella. Thought you'd like a heads up .**

**Disclaimer: I own a fat load of nothing.**

**Song of the Chapter: Anyone Else But You by The Moldy Peaches**

* * *

><p><strong><span>EPOV<span>**

I clicked the door shut and closed my eyes, resting my head on the door. She was here. Finally. Here. With me. I grinned and pushed myself off and walked down stairs to look at the cameras. I know I should respect her privacy now she was here, but I couldn't hold myself back yet. I knew she was still a bit nervous around me but that would all change. By watching her I was making sure she was safe, even though I knew nothing could reach us in this house.

I'd got this house especially for her. I knew she loved being at home with her father, she was always the most relaxed there and slept better. The forest I hoped would give her comfort in this strange event. I sat down and looked at the camera. I could see her sitting on the bed, her hair falling gloriously around her. My hands twitched in want and I saw a shaking hand run through it. One day. One day she would let me.

She stood and looked out of the window. It shouldn't be raining, it should be magnificent sunshine, welcoming her to her new home. I wished she would change out of her red dress, it clung to her small figure in a way that made me growl with jealously. Only I should see her in outfits like that, _he _shouldn't have seen her.

I couldn't believe all the things I had said about Lily. I hadn't spoken about her in a long time. We had no parents as they both had died and she was the only thing that kept me grounded in the world. Now Bella would do that.

A quick look up and I saw her on the other side of the bed. I had placed the camera in the top left of the room, so I couldn't see the right side of the bed and I frowned to see what she was doing. I leant back wondering at what she could be doing when I heard a quiet shout.

"Edward?" I couldn't help the shudder run through me as she said my name.

I ran upstairs, not wanting to make her wait. I clicked open the door. She stood there in all her glory, gently rubbing her eyes.

"I'm just going to sleep now, I'm really tired," she yawned in a cute way.

"Sure. Just one question though" I raised an eyebrow at her, "What were you just doing?"

She looked stunned, her brown eyes wide. She obviously didn't know about the camera and guilt consumed me "I was… just sorting….out the bedding" she stammered out. I didn't want her to be nervous of me I wanted her to see me as a friend.

"Oh okay I was just wondering, you looked really busy," I grinned, "Night Bella."

"Night Edward." She replied and I closed the door, and moved to my room for the night. It was about 10 and the light had faded. I set up the computer in my room and began to watch her again. I couldn't wait for the day she trusted me enough to be in the same room. I would cradle her in my arms and brush my hand through her hair and just hold her. I closed my eyes, tired from the long journey here.

I suddenly jolted awake, my neck aching from the awkward way I had fallen asleep. I squinted open an eye and looked at my watch. It was now 11.30 and I glanced up to Bella.

She was up which made me frown in surprise. She had a large bundle of cloth in her hand which she launched out of the open window. I jumped up, knocking my chair back. She couldn't leave me! I needed her! She didn't realise I couldn't live without her.

"BELLA!" I roared and raced towards her door.

* * *

><p><strong><span>BPOV<span>**

I had waited long enough. I gathered the cloth in hand and threw it out of the window. I tied it to the bottom post of the bed and pulled it. I drew in a deep breath and tried to calm myself. I had changed into some comfortable clothing, trying not to tremble as I had done so. Edward had done nothing to harm me so far, but I had to go home.

I couldn't find any shoes so I had to put on as many socks as I could and I had one foot out of the window when I heard him.

"BELLA!"

I gasped and tugged on the make shift rope and got out fully. I held on to it for dear life and managed to shimmy down a bit when his head appeared from the window.

"Bella get back in here!" He shouted, extending his arm to try and grab me.

I started to move quicker, adrenaline coursing through me. I was now half way down. I don't know how I managed it. The mixture of terror and hope must have aided me. Edward suddenly disappeared so I moved quicker knowing he must be going down stairs.

I managed to get to the bottom, where I took off into the forest, not knowing where I was going. I brushed tree branches out of my way as I stormed further and further into the forest, my feet already hurting with the weak socks. Rain poured down as I pushed on. I suddenly heard feet pounding the floor.

"Bella, please!" I heard him shouting, desperation colouring his tone.

I looked around, trying to see him but the rain was confusing me, along with the darkness. I tripped falling forwards on my hands and knees and scrambled forwarded and leant back on a tree. Breathing heavily I rubbed my ankle. I must have twisted when I fell. I tried to slow my breathing so he wouldn't find me. The footsteps had stopped, so had the shouting and sighed in relief. I tenderly stood up, testing the weight on it. I sucked in a sharp breath and rested on the tree. I wasn't going anywhere quickly, I began to cry. I had made it so far, managed to get out but my stupid clumsiness.

An armed grabbed me causing me to scream and I was pulled into a fireman's lift. I punched his back and kicked my legs. Edward was saying nothing, which scared me more than if he shouted at me. I continued to fight, tears streaming down my face. I so wanted to be free. The taste of the outdoors had made me hungry for more.

Somehow he maneuverer to the house and opened the door, with me still over his shoulder. He climbed up the stairs and threw me onto the bed. I scrambled up, tears streaking my face. He whirled around and pinned my arms. I frantically began moving, screaming. I didn't know what he was doing now; his full weight was on me as he sudden on me as he pulled up my arms.

"Please don't! Don't!" I screamed, shaking.

He moved to my other arm, I finally realised he was tying me up.

"Oh God! Please! Not that!" I was at his mercy, nothing I could do to stop him.

He moved back, standing, just looking down at me. Fury marked his face. He began to pace, back and forward, holding his hand to his mouth.

"I won't do anything. Why did you leave?" He whispered through gritted teeth. I didn't reply, just shook my head, pulling at my binds.

"Why did you leave?" He shouted, launching forward and gripping my shoulders.

"I want to go home!" I screamed back.

He stood back, pinching the bridge of his nose, "This is your home now, please realise this."

"No, no its not! My home is with Jacob, with my friends." I retorted.

He stormed out, slamming the door behind him, leaving me tied up. Alone.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah a lot of stuff happened!<strong>

**Review and tell me your thoughts.**

**HeresToTheFuture x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow it's been a while hasn't it! I apologise for the long wait, lots of school work and the like. Hope you enjoy! Thank you so much for reviewing, I love seeing how full my inbox gets with you guys!**

**Recap: So Bella has been taken by Edward from Jacob who was just about to propose to her. Bella has tried to escape but Edward managed to catch her and proceeded to tie her to the bed to stop her escaping…**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing!**

**Song of the Chapter: Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men**

* * *

><p>The problem with being tied up is that time seems to have no meaning. I don't know how long I had been laying there, my arms tied to the top of the bed. I saw the sun rise, the rain finally stopping. Still with no word from Edward. I must have been lying there for hours, with no appearance from him. At times I would become breathless, tugging at my bonds, wondering if he had completely left the house. How would I get out then? As much as I hated it, I relied wholly on him. I had no doubt in my mind that he was watching as I lay there, I didn't want to think about what he would do to me once he calmed down. They also don't tell you in the storied how utterly boring it is either. I played games in my mind to just try and ignore the panic that would often set it.<p>

The sun began to set so I assumed it was about six, my stomach groaned in annoyance. It was then I started to think of everyone at home. Would they be thinking of me? Would they ever be able to find me? I just wanted another normal day, cuddled up with Jacob watching a mediocre film with all my friends. It seemed like that idea was getting further and further away from me.

I was gazing out the window when I heard a creaking. I immediately looked over at the door, where the back of Edward came into view. He turned with a tray in hand and smiled at me, I simply turned my head back to the window. I heard him place the tray down and grab the chair that was sitting in the corner.

"I know that this may all seem a bit much for you but I want you to understand that you belong here. Here with me Bella." He said in a calm voice. I refused to look at him, instead gazing at the window watching the trees bask in the sunlight.

"Isabella," He almost asked, trying to gain my attention. Still I refused to look. I didn't want him to see the fear in my eyes; it would be almost letting him win. I closed my eyes, sighing.

"Isabella!" He yelled at me, angry colouring his tone. He grabbed my face in one hand, gripping my chin and forcing it to look at him. My eyes snapped open in shock.

"You will listen to me!" His eyes bored into mine, full of fury. "You will stay here. You will not escape. You will… love me," he sighed at the end. Letting go of my face, he slumped into the chair.

"Bella, please just try to be happy here." He looked at me pleadingly, "I'll untie you but please, please don't make me regret it."

My mind was whirling. His moods were giving me whip lash, swapping anger for desperation in the space of a few seconds. May be if I acted like I liked him, he would drop his guard? He had already done it once, so I could try again. I gazed up at him, hoping that my plan would work.

"I … I can try?" Expecting him to see through my façade. I had to act like I was hesitant but agreeing. Well the hesitant I could do but the agreeing would be difficult. I just had to picture Jacob and knew I had to do it, no matter what, I had to try.

The smile that he returned me was beyond ecstatic. The corners of his mouth lifted and his eyes began to sparkle.

"Thank you so much Bella. I swear you won't regret this," he stood up and bent over, untying my bonds. I tried to ignore the smell of him, an overwhelming fragrance of the forest and sunlight seemed to cling to him. I sat up and rubbed my wrists lightly. He looked guilty down and passed me over the food.

I nibbled on the sandwich as he gazed outside. He almost looked content in that moment. I studied him; he seemed young, maybe my age of about 26. His hands were rough as they rested in his lap, showing he must be a worker. He looked at me then, catching me watching him. He smirked.

"How long have I been here?" I questioned.

"Five days today, we travelled quite a way to get here." Where ever here is, I added silently in my mind. I could only hope people were looking for me, an investigation had to have been launched. Jacob would save me. I knew it in my heart.

"Do you want to watch a film with me?" He suddenly asked as I passed back the tray. "It's not in here, we have to go down stairs," he said chuckling as I searched around the room for a television.

I nodded. Anything other than this room was a positive in my mind. Plus I would be able to see the rest of the house and work out an escape. He reached out for my hand, his eye asking for permission. I timidly gave him my hand, which was swallowed by his.

He pulled me onto the landing which again lacked any photos. He gently led me down the stairs as if he was scared I would try to run. He headed right and I saw the similar cold feeling of a show room. The floor was laminated and covered in a dark red rug. The couches looked comfortable, a plain cream, like the walls. He pulled me on to the main couch, sitting me close to him and flicked on the TV that sat next to a fire place which had a mirror hanging above it instead of a family photo. The room was a nice size with a desk sitting at one side of the room. At either end the curtains were drawn, shutting out the rest of the world. He flipped the channels until he found a film and I was all too aware of how our shoulders and legs touched with our hands entwined falling between us.

I glanced up and saw it was 'One Flew over the Cuckoo's Nest' and I couldn't help but feel like I was in a similar situation. I felt mad for pretending to like Edward, it may be holding hands now but what if he expected more? Would I be able to do that?

I looked up to see Edward watching my internal dilemma with a frown. I smiled and snuggled into his side trying to look like I meant it. He sighed and draped his arm around me. I tried to focus solely on the film instead of Edward but his presence seemed to be distracting me and I didn't know.

My eyes began to feel heavy and I slowly slide off into a dream, not before feeling a light kiss being planted on my fore head.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry again for not updating in so long. I love to know your thoughts on this and if you have any ideas, I'm always interested!<strong>

**HeresToTheFuture x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya guys! Thanks for the lovely reviews and hello to the new followers :D. I did try to reply to your reviews but for some reason I know some people didn't get them . May be this time. Anyway enjoy! I also have to apologise for the last chapter and the mistakes I just noticed, my bad!**

**Disclaimer: Still owning nothing…**

**Song of the Chapter: The Wolves by Ben Howard.**

* * *

><p>The days seemed to slip by, continuing in a similar fashion. I'd wake up in the morning with breakfast in bed brought up by Edward. I'd get changed and ready and do some house work, read or just sit and do nothing. Edward would always be close. Either because he didn't trust me or just liked being near me, I was leaning towards the latter. We'd have lunch and talk for a while. I'd read for a while more and watch television curled up into Edward's side. Dinner followed by a movie. The day's all blurred into one, no definition between one day and the next. At a guess I would say I'd been with Edward from around two months now but I had no idea, there were no calendars up and we never watched the news. It seemed to be some unspoken agreement that we never watch it. I think it was the fear of seeing my Dad or Jacob asking for help although I didn't know if they'd still be searching. I hoped they were.<p>

After the film, we'd walk to my bedroom and sleep in the same bed. Edward casually spooning me. I had come to hate that part of the day, Edwards eyes full of promise as he curled around me. I was being smothered and I could feel my mind dulling with the same repetitive actions every day.

About once every two weeks Edward would leave me, locked in my room as he left for what I could only presume as supplies and I revealed in that time alone. To just be myself. To not have to feel his constant burning gaze. It was the only freedom I could feel. Times like that I would pray. I'm not religious but I would pray that Jacob and all my friends were safe and they would find me. Sometimes I just curl up into a ball and weep. That was happening more and more often when Edward left me. It was like depression was sinking it claws into my mind and squeezing out the good in my life.

I was lying on my bed crying when Edward walked in on me. I hadn't heard him and I was thinking dangerous thoughts of how to end it all. I know my life wasn't bad but I couldn't see a happy ending to everything.

His face was a look of shock before he quickly scooped me into his arm and rocked me like a child. He whispered words of comfort which made the tears fall all the more quickly as my heart ached for Jacob. When I'd finally finished, he stood up and pulled me softly with him.

"Put some warm clothes on and come with me," He said gently before leaving to give my privacy.

I did as I was asked, shoving a blue hood on over my t shirt and opting to change my jeans to thick leggings and shoved on some socks. I went downstairs to him where he looked overly warm, wrapped in a scarf and in his thickly gloved hands he had another scarf and some gloves.

I took them and looked into his green eyes with surprise and expectation. I quickly wrapped the scarf round my neck and yanked on the gloves eagerly. He passed me some boots which I tugged on with excitement. He held my hand as he unlocked the door, chuckling as I literally bounced with exhilaration.

Everything was pure white as we stepped outside, hand in hand. It was like the ground had been covered in icing, no footprints had yet broken its pure state. The trees were also covered in a snow frosting and delicate icicles hung on the front of the porch. Snow was slowly falling from the grey sky. There was no noise from birds or from a city, everything was eerily silent as me and Edward gazed at the beauty before us. I turned to him, a smile plastered on my face; I hadn't looked outside that day so the snow was an unexpected surprise for me. He gave me a lopsided grin before running down the steps and hurriedly making a snow ball before promptly throwing it at my face. I brought my hands up and turned my head so only half my head became covered in snow. I gapped at him before sprinting down to join him, quickly creating my own snowball.

I couldn't stop the grin from spreading across my face as my snowballs missed him by miles and his continued to get closer to their mark. I laughed out loud as I finally managed to hit him in the face, covering it in snow. He looked up at me and I realised that was the first time I've ever laughed in presence. My smile quickly fell and he ran to me grabbing my hand.

"Mind if we take a walk?" He asked slightly out of breath, his cheeks rosy from the cold.

"Sure and we fell into step. We walked through the forest where not much snow had fallen. After a while we came to an opening.

"This is my favourite place to be when I need to relax." He said as we stepped into the opening. The snow here was slightly less here so I could see several varieties of flowers frozen in a perfect state. It was without doubt one of the most beautiful places I'd seen. I stepped forwards, the ground crunching beneath my feet. I spun round to Edward standing still, just watching me.

I rushed to him, wrapping my arms around him and pressing my face into his chest. He took a step back and stood for a minute with his arms frozen before they enfolded me into the hug further.

"Thank you Edward," I whispered, looking up through my lashes at him.

He stared for a minute before bending down and touching his lips with mine. I was startled and before I could think I started kissing him back. Our mouth moved in synch as snow began to fall around us again. We final took a step back, breathless and smiling.

"Come on, let's get you home," He grinned as he took my hand and we began walking home.

Nothing would be the same between us again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for any mistakes again.<strong>

**Reviews are always welcome and I love hearing your thoughts and ideas!**

**HeresToTheFuture x**


	9. Chapter 9

**I can't believe how long it has been since I've updated. I am so sorry for leaving it for so long for sticking with me for so long. Now on with the show. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... Still. **

**Song of the Chapter: Details in the Fabric by Jason Mraz **

* * *

><p>After that day, everything felt different. I could feel Edward around me instead of just seeing him. It was like were now connected by invisible strings, our movements mirroring one another. When we talked, I opened up more, expressing my opinions on various matters and sharing some of my feelings with him. It was nice to hear him laugh with genuine happiness, it made my heart flutter with unspeakable feelings. I could tell by the light in his eyes how much he enjoyed this version of me.<p>

Edward left me again to go and get supplies again. It had been two weeks since the kiss. This version of myself. I mulled it over in my head. It had been three and a half months since I had been with Edward. _Taken_ I corrected in my head. I sat cross-legged on my bed leaning against the wall with my head in my hands. The pretending had gone too far, I was letting myself get sucked in by him. I was starting to feel for him I realized with a gasp. I had thought at first that kiss was an impulsive moment to try to prove my compliance with him, yet it was much more than that. I had enjoyed it and all the small pecks and kisses here and there that had followed. Not once had I thought of escaping, my freedom._ Jacob_.

What had I done? I touched my face and pulled my hand away when I felt the dampness on my skin. I was crying. But for what? Was I feeling sorry for myself? Or guilty at what I had done to Jacob? I felt sick. All my memories of him seemed to have dimmed in comparison to Edward's burning light. Can I remember mine and Jacob's first kiss? I struggled at first but finally they all came flooding back. The first kiss after a party. Our first date at a beautiful French restaurant. Making love for the first time and the feeling of being utterly complete. It all came back and made my heart ache for him. What had happened with Edward was a moment of weakness I reminded my self. I could not let it happen again.

I heard the door go down stairs and knew Edward had come back. I rushed into the bathroom, checking my face, making sure it didn't look like I had cried. I ran back to the bed and picked up the book that was lying on the side. Wuthering Heights. My favorite. Edward unlocked the door and came in with a crooked smile.

"Sorry I took so long. The roads are covered in ice," He shuddered as if to shake the cold off himself, "I missed you."

He walked across the room confidently and went to kiss my gently on my lips but I turned my head at the last moment so he only caught the corner of my mouth. He pulled back and frowned but quickly replaced it with a smile.

"You're not reading that again are you?" He asked teasingly.

"It's a classic!" I retorted, trying hard to make sure he wouldn't see through my change of heart.

"It's such a sad tale though," He said and climbed on to the bed with me and lay next to me so our legs were touching. "They both love one another fiercely but they are too full of revenge to let it happen," He casually let his hand lay on my the top of my thigh. It did not escape my notice and I tried to shuffle slightly away so he wouldn't notice.

"Yes but it ends with those that deserve it finding one another and love." I sighed. I tried to show that I wanted to continue reading and Edward lay back, his hand falling from my leg but didn't move.

I tried to pretend to read but his presence was distracting me. He laid back with eyes closed at complete ease, no lines marking his handsome face. It was without doubt he was beautiful. He had let just the slightest bit of stubble cover his strong square jaw line and his copper hair fell messily on the pillow. His eyes suddenly flashed open and caught me staring. He sat up slowly, his eyes never leaving mine. They were a startling green, full of love, hope and secretes. His face came closer to mine and before I knew it, his hand was gently cupping my face.

Just before he kissed me he whispered my name like a prayer. This kiss was different. It was because I was pretending, I told myself over and over. His tongue gently ran along my bottom lip making me shiver. I slid down the bed and he leaned over me, his arm propping himself up while his hand rested on my hip. This was new.

He deepened the kiss as he touched my hair and pulled me closer to him. I knew why this kiss was different. It was because I was enjoying it. It was because I wanted him to do it. He began kissing down my neck, making me gasp and shudder. I ran my hands through his hair as he placed a gentle kiss on the side of my neck where he could feel my heart beat. I suddenly felt his hands at the bottom of my top. He looked at me questioningly. Was I going to let him so this? _Yes_. I nodded slightly and he lifted it off me with ease. I was in nothing but my navel blue bra and jeans now and his eyes ran over me hungrily.

"You are beautiful Bella." It didn't bother me that he called me Bella. It felt right when it fell from his lips. I pulled him down to kiss me and only broke the kiss to pull his top over his head. He was perfectly formed. I ran my hand down his chest, feeling him as his breath sucked in.  
>"So are you Edward," I replied and kissed him with all the feelings I couldn't explain to him or myself.<p>

His hands ran to my jeans and hesitated only for a moment before skillfully pulling them down my leg before quickly discarding his own. He leaned down on me and enjoyed the feeling of his weight above me. He began kissing my neck which caused me to moan slightly but enough for him to notice. I could feel him pressing against my leg and I knew how much he wanted this. I realized I did to. I still didn't understand my self.

Suddenly he stopped and looked at me, "Wait," he whispered, catching his breath.

I looked up at him confused.

"I want this to be special. Please let me do this for you.

Let's just wait while so I can make this special for you," He almost pleaded as he stared deeply into my eyes.

I let out a shaky breath, "of course."

He smiled and lay down next to me and pulled me so I was resting my head on his chest. I could hear his heart thumping in his chest.  
>It was dark outside, I didn't realize what time it was but I could feel the haze of sleep surrounding me.<p>

"Goodnight Bella. I love you." He said with a kiss to my forehead.

I looked up at the large full moon in the night sky and couldn't help but think of Jacob and wonder if he was looking at the same as me.

I also couldn't help but notice how I nearly said "I love you too".

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go! So close yet so far. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. <strong>

**I've never done it before but would you be interested in me writing a lemon for this or should I just imply it? **

**I love to hear your opinions. **

**Thank you for reading. **

**HeresToTheFuture x**


End file.
